Perspectives Prologue and Chapter 1
by Crikit
Summary: it's a fic that goes from one perspective to another. ^_^


Authors note: This is a fic that I thought up after attending a wedding last June. It's going to be a multi chapter actually the next chapter is in the works and hopefully it will be done in the next little while. Enjoy. Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi and is used without permission.  
  
PERSPECTIVES  
A RANMA 1/2 Fanfic by Crikit  
  
Prologue   
A warm spring night, between the chirps of the insects the familiar strains of canon in d minor can be heard. Someone is getting married. Within the building the guests wait patiently as the bridal party files past, making their way to the front to stand with the anxious groom. Suddenly those gathered stand, showing their respect for the bride as she is escorted down the aisle by her weeping father. When she reaches the end of the aisle the music ceases and the official steps forward.  
  
"Who gives this woman away?"  
  
"Her sisters and I do."  
  
The groom steps forward and shakes his future father-in-laws hand. He then turns to his bride and offers a smile as he lightly grasps her hands.  
  
"Will all those gathered please be seated." The official waits for the guests to be seated before he continues. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and woman. The love that they share is strong enough that they are willing to pledge total devotion to one another for the rest of their lives…"  
  
The groom smiles at his bride unaware of the panic she is feeling.  
  
"…Both know that love is not something that happens everyday, but that it is something that happens once in a blue moon. That moon has found these two, and we hope that they will be happy. If there is anyone present today who knows any reason why these two should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their piece."  
  
Everyone waits patiently for the moment to pass, the odd guest looking hopefully around for someone to speak. No one does.   
  
The official looks at the couple once more and continues on his way, "Ryoga do you take Akane to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness or health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Ryoga looks deeply into Akanes eyes and smiles a loving smile. "I do."  
  
"Akane do you take Ryoga to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness or health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Akane looks at Ryoga, and then out to stare at all those watching the ceremony. Softly she whispers the two words that Ryoga dreads hearing, "I…I…I can't"   
  
Pulling her hands free of Ryogas, Akane turns and runs up the aisle escaping the downcast look of Ryoga and the looks of surprise coming from the rest gathered. Running in to her room she shuts the door and leans against it to calm her racing heart. Suddenly a box on her bed catches her eye. Slowly she walks over to the bed and reaches out a tentative hand for the box. Carefully picking the box up she makes her way over to her desk and sits on the chair, placing the box in front of her and removing the note that is attached.  
  
Akane recognizes the handwriting as soon as the note is open. It's from Ranma, she didn't realize till now that he wasn't at the ceremony. Glancing at the note she starts to read…  
"Akane,  
By the time you read this you'll be married and I'll be gone. Where I'll be gone to I don't know, I guess I'll go where ever the wind takes me...(I always wanted to say that.) Now that you're a married woman Akane I think I can say this without having to worry about getting hit or interrupted in mid-sentence (Shampoo and Ukyo aren't around are they? 'Cause if they are put the letter down and read it when they aren't there.) Listen Akane; what I wanted to tell you is, I like you…I like you a lot. No that's not right, and it's not true. What I actually want to say is I love you, but I can't think of a poetic way to say it…I guess I could just say it but for some reason that doesn't feel right to me. After all I've done to you, you deserve more then just three words from me. Look I know I should have told you this before you got married but well I couldn't do it. I didn't want to wreck things for you, 'cause you know if I did Nabiki would never let me hear the end of it. I know you, and I know that by now your crying, don't Akane. It's your wedding day, you should be happy…you finally found a man that would marry you even if you can't cook (that was a joke!!!!). I'm not sure how you feel about me, and to tell you the truth I don't really care. All I know is that I love you, but that I don't deserve you or a woman like you. But I promise Akane; I'll become the type of man you deserve. And when I become that man, well I don't really know what I'll do, but I think it would be safe to say Ryoga better watch out because I might just do something dishonorable and come back for his wife. Until then, I've gotten you a little something to remember me by, go ahead open it…"  
  
Akane sets the note down beside the box, and reaches up to wipe a tear from her eye. Opening the box she sees what Ranma gave to her for safekeeping. His red satin shirt, the one that she always thought looked good on him. Placing the shirt in her lap, Akane picks the note back up and starts to read where she left off.  
  
"Do you like it? It's my favorite shirt. I want you to keep it safe until I get back. Will you do that Akane? Will you keep my shirt safe until I return? I hope you will. So I guess this is goodbye for awhile, I'll try to write you as often as I can, just so you know how I'm doing and stuff like that. Tell everyone I'm sorry for running out on them like this…but I have my reasons (don't tell what they are.) Goodbye Akane, remember me every now and then will yah?  
Ranma  
P.S. You make a beautiful bride!!!'  
  
"Ranma, you idiot…"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Perspectives Chapter 1:  
A Ranma ½ fanfic by Crikit  
  
The phone rings. Like always I let someone else answer it. It won't be him, it never is…but still, I have to know. Standing up from my chair, I make my way to the door and slowly open it. Kasumi is waiting at the bottom of the stairs, just like she always is. Slowly she shakes her head no, still no word.  
  
It's been two months since my failed attempt to marry Ryoga, two months since Ranma left and I found his note. Two months without a single word from him, not a phone call, a letter…nothing. I know he's not in Nerima though, I've looked everywhere for him, so have the others, and judging by their reaction…I'm the only one he told about leaving.  
  
Ukyo has been in some sort of depression since she discovered he left. It's so bad that she won't even open the restaurant. I've tried to go over there to see her, to talk to her, but I can't. I make it to the front door and then I stop myself, what can I say to her? Hi Ukyo, sorry about driving Ranma out of town, can we still be friends? She would kill me, not that I blame her.  
  
He left because of me. I know that, and I think she does to. She probably knew all along the he would leave if he couldn't have me. Ranma never said that he didn't love Ukyo, and he never said that he did…he more or less kept his feelings for her secret, hidden from me and her. I'm not saying that Ranma didn't love Ukyo, I'm just saying that…well that his feelings for her weren't the ones that she wanted from him. She knows that now, actually it's more like she's admitting that to herself now. Maybe in a couple of weeks I'll have enough courage to face her, of course that is a big maybe.  
  
While Ukyo is dealing with the loss of Ranma with depression, Shampoo is dealing with it with violence. So far she has come over to the house everyday, and so far she has tried to hurt one member of my family or the other in some way. It has gotten so bad that we are seriously thinking of calling the police, not that they would do any good. I understand that she's mad at me, and I understand that she's doing what she thinks she has to do, but what I can't understand is why she thinks that I know where Ranma is.   
  
That's not true, I do know why she thinks that I know where Ranma is. Cologne told me one day when she was apologizing for her granddaughter's behavior. Apparently Shampoo thinks that we-by we I mean my family and I- have hidden him somewhere, so that the others can't see him and that I can take advantage of him without giving up my relationship with Ryoga. She's sounding like Kodachi, who by the way is acting pretty much like her usual self only a tad more homicidal.  
  
No matter how each of us is dealing with Ranma's disappearance, we are all asking the same question. Ranma where are you?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
'Dear Akane,'   
  
No that isn't right.   
  
'My beloved Akane,'   
  
Definitely not, I sound like a bad imitation of Kuno  
  
'Yo Akane,'   
  
Who am I kidding? I've tried to start a letter to her hundreds of times, and it never turns out. I either get stuck on the opening line, or, on the stuff that comes after it. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I don't love her as much I think I do…no that's not true, I love her more then I did when I left. It's just telling her that's difficult.  
  
I wonder, I wonder if she's happy right now, and what she's doing…I could find out easily, all I have to do is pick up the phone and call her. If not her one of the others, but no that's too risky they might tell Akane, or try to find out where I am. Something I don't want at the moment, it's just too hard to face them right now. Eventually I will have to, I know that much, but well…I can't do it right now.  
  
Writing or even phoning Ukyo is out of the question. What I have to say to her is something that has to be said in person, face to face. It won't be easy on either of us, but it will have to be done. The same goes with Shampoo and Kodachi. Eventually I will have to face them all individually or in a group and tell them what I've thought and felt all along. That I love them- well two I love, the other one I'm just scared spitless of- but not the way they want me to love them.  
  
For me there's only one girl, and she's probably out on the town with her new husband…   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ryoga came by today, he's been coming by everyday since the wedding. I think he hopes that eventually I'll change my mind and want to marry him again. I won't though. I've already made that decision. My heart belongs to Ranma. I'm sure of that, what I'm not sure of is how to tell that to Ryoga.   
  
Don't get me wrong, I do love Ryoga, and I always will. After all he was the first guy who said that he liked my cooking-I think he said that because he didn't want to hurt my feelings- and other, more personal things. But, I loved Ranma at first sight, or pounding I guess would be the more appropriate word here.  
  
I will find Ranma, no matter what it takes I will find him, but first there are a couple of other things I have to take care of. For starters, Ryoga, I have to find him someone who will replace me in his heart. That might be an impossible thing to do, but I will.  
  
Next, I need a vacation, at least that's what Kasumi says, and I admit it she's partially right. I do need to get out of Nerima for a couple of weeks, to give myself a chance to collect my thoughts and sort through my feelings. So, I've decided to take Kasumi's advice and go visit some relatives in Canada for a few of weeks. It should be fun, I haven't seen them since I was a little girl.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
'Dear Kasumi,  
I suppose you are wondering why I am writing to you and not your sister. Well for the simple fact that, I don't know what to say to your sister. Truth be told, I don't know what to say to anyone, except that I left for a reason. Listen Kasumi; you are the one person in Nerima that I feel that I can trust completely, well you and Dr. Tofu. That's why I sent you this letter. I want you to do me a favor, look out for your sister, and let me know what she's up to stuff like that…in other words I want you to be my spy. My current address is on the envelope, and also on the back of the letter. In case you can't guess by it, I've made it to Canada. Don't know how long I'll stay though. If I move I'll write to you and let you know. Thanks for doing this Kasumi!  
Ranma  
  
P.S. Don't let Akane see the envelope, I don't want her to know where I am.'  



End file.
